This invention relates to fishing rods, and more particularly to a fishing rod with a grip formed by winding yarn on a grip body, and to a method of manufacturing the fishing rod.
A fishing rod improved in gripping characteristic by winding yarn on its grip body has been proposed in the art, as disclosed for instance by Japanese Utility Patent Application (OPI) No. 136265/1980 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
In the fishing rod, the grip is formed as follows: Synthetic resin yarn is wound on the grip body, and is then fixed to the latter with yarn fixing paint. Thereafter, the surface of the synthetic resin yarn thus wound is hardened, and then roughened.
In the fishing rod, since the surface of the synthetic resin yarn wound on the grip body is roughened as was described above, the resultant grip feels rough when held tightly; that is, it is improved in gripping characteristic.
However, the conventional fishing rod thus formed is still disadvantageous in the following points: As was described above, the fibers of the synthetic resin yarn wound on the grip body are hardened with the yarn fixing paint, and the surface of the synthetic resin yarn is roughened. Hence, the surface of the grip thus formed feels hard in its entirety. Accordingly, the grip may hurt the hand holding it; that is, it is difficult for a person to hold the grip in his hand for a long time.